coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9284 (25th October 2017)
Plot At Weatherfield General, Faye and Anna await news of Seb. Tim, Abi and Nicola also arrive. Sinead gets the job at Freshco. Beth is bitter that she's still out of work. Seb has skull fractures and a brain injury and is taken in for surgery. Craig stops PC Heywood from making a personal call while on duty as it's not allowed. Faye becomes angry towards Anna again and tells her she knows about her slapping Seb. She blames her for the accident, thinking that Seb's mind wasn't on the job because of their quarrel. Moira realises she's been set up with Steve and tells him it'll never happen in a million years. Steve is left feeling worse than before. Luke buys tickets to a champagne reception at a mate's club and tries to get hold of Alya to take her. Vinny meets Phelan and pays him the money. Phelan admits that his mum is perfectly safe before knocking him out. Nicola is surprised by the revelations about Seb's home life and praises Anna for looking out for him. Fiz buys her mates a round of drinks, pretending that Tyrone received a big tip from a customer at the garage. She feels guilty when Beth calls her a true mate. Moira thinks Steve is carrying a torch for her. Craig wonders if he did the right thing with PC Heywood and is relieved when she tells him she was testing him. Tracy spots the fitness tracker on Rover and realises that Steve is cheating to reach his target. They go for a drink together. Nicola confides in Anna that she's pregnant. Luke is annoyed to find Alya with Aidan at No.6 after spending ages looking for her due to her phone being switched off. It's now too late to go to the reception. Anna shares her history with Phelan with Nicola, who takes her seriously. Andy is shocked when Phelan dumps a drugged Vinny in the cellar and chains him up. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Doctor - Peter Machen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Accident & Emergency *Unknown street *Derelict house - Cellar *Unknown meeting place Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,850,000 viewers (10th place). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna and Nicola exchange secrets; Steve must endure the double date from hell; and rookie law enforcer Craig decides to stand up to his new police mentor. Category:2017 episodes